


Locked Out, Shitty and Lardo

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Series: Locked Out [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: Takes place duringChapter 12of Locked Out





	Locked Out, Shitty and Lardo

**Author's Note:**

> _Takes place during[Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807630/chapters/40184876#workskin) of Locked Out_

“I think I’m gonna do it,” Lardo said.

She was looking out the front window of the apartment they’d shared for the summer at the old black Honda parked at the curb.

“You’re set with your car now, and it’s an expense I don’t need,” she said. 

“You don’t have to convince me,” Shitty said. “If you want to give it to Bitty, give it to Bitty. Couldn’t happen to a nicer dude.”

“You think he’ll take it?”

Shitty shrugged.

"Probably,” he said. “If you play it right.”

“I really can’t use it in New York,” Lardo said. “And he really needs it. And it can’t be worth more than a couple of thousand dollars.”

She turned away from the window and headed for the kitchen, where half a chocolate pecan pie say on the counter.

Bitty had made it especially for her, giving it to her after dinner the night before with a shrug. “I know it’s more of a fall or winter pie, but it’s your favorite,” he’d said. “I don’t know how long it will be before I can bake for you again.”

Next to the pie was a small basket with a half-dozen lemon-poppyseed muffins left over from this morning.

She cut herself a slice of the pie and said, “I owe him at least that much for all the baked goods over the years.”

Shitty came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and then swiped a fingerful of the pie filling before saying, “There will be more baked goods. You’re moving to New York, not the other side of the world. And now he’ll have a car, so he can visit you. And me.”

“Right,” Lardo said. “Like Bitty’s going to waste any of his acres of spare time visiting either one of us when he’s got Jack in Providence. That boy is gone on Jack Zimmermann.”

“Yeah,” Shitty said. 

He pretended to wipe away a tear.

“They grow up so fast.”

“You think he’s going to be alright?” Lardo asked.

“Bitty? Yeah,” Shitty said. “Because he might be a bit twitterpated, but Jack is a downright smitten kitten. It’s not Bitty is mooning around and Jack is just putting up with it. I’m almost surprised Jack didn’t buy him a car first.”

“Oh, he would’ve,” Lardo said. “Bitty said he was hinting around about it, and Bitty had to put his foot down.”

She snorted softly.

“Said he didn’t want to be a ‘kept man,’” she said.

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Shitty said. “Just in case you were wondering, you can keep me any time you want. Fuck, I’d let Jack keep me if he wanted.”

“It’s different for you, though,” Lardo said. “You come from money, you’re a man and I’m a woman. No one would accuse you of being ‘kept,’ even if I got a million-dollar commission tomorrow and you moved in and stayed home and ate bonbons all day. Bitty -- he doesn’t want to be seen as a boy toy.”

“You think Jack sees him that way?” Shitty asked.

“No, I don’t,” Lardo said. “If I did, I wouldn’t be facilitating their relationship.”

She took another bite of the pie.

“I didn’t mean him and Jack,” she said. “Or not just him and Jack. I mean kind of everything, Hockey’s going to be at another level for him this year, being captain. Plus the added attention from being out, and Jack, and his job, and, y’know, school.”

“Yeah, Bitty’s never been the most motivated of students,” Shitty said. “But the team’ll have his back. I’ll try to check in as much as I can. I think Jack might actually help, making sure he gets his work done.”

“I hope so,” Lardo said. “At least he’ll be able to get back and forth more easily. I guess I’m just worried because I won’t be here.”

“Is this all about Bitty?” Shitty asked.

“Of course,” Lardo said. Then paused.

“Not really,” she said. “I feel like I’m leaving everyone behind, and I’m going to fancy-ass art school. What if I can’t do it?”

“You’ll do it,” Shitty said. “And you’re not leaving us behind, right? We’ll see each other on breaks and long weekends and whenever we can, and you’ll visit the boys, and Bitty will visit you. Probably when the Falcs are playing the Rangers, but still.”

He reached out and drew her into his arms.

“You sure you want to give him the Beast?”

Lardo nodded, pulling back so she could look Shitty in the face.

“I’m sure,” Lardo said. “It’ll make things easier for him, and it would make things harder for me. And, I don’t know. It just kind of fits, you know?”

“You kind of sound like Johnson,” Shitty said. “But yeah, I get what you mean.”


End file.
